To determine the relative safety and immunogenicity of a panel of adjuvants when administered to healthy HIV-1 uninfected volunteers individually and in combination with a recombinant SF-2 HIV-1 rgp120 envelope protein (Biocine), produced in Chinese Hamster Ovary (CHO) cells, in healthy HIV-1 uninfected volunteers.